


Grind On Me

by Destielshipper100



Category: magcon
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Nash is 17, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: As Nash watches Cam film the "Grind On Me" vine, he starts to feel differently about his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the smuttiest fic I've written. Lotta cursing(in my opinion, might not be too much to others), sorry for any spelling errors.

Cash fic  
Nash waited as Cameron got dressed. Once he was finally ready to shoot, wearing his nerdy outfit and sexy glas- stop it Nash, he's your friend, nothing more. The camera was all set up and Nash stood behind it,in charge of checking the quality of the video. As the music started Cam threw the papers he was holding in the air.   
"Hey I know this song!" He exclaimed, as he started to grind on the floor.   
"Oh fuck." Nash breathed under his breath, now sporting a semi hard-on. The video ended up being a little poor, so Cam had to do it again, and again. After about the fifth time, it was finally internet worthy. Nash was thankful because now he was painfully hard.   
As Cam stood up his ass stuck out a little, which was the moment Nash couldn't take it anymore. Once the other boy was standing, Nash grabbed him and pulled him closer, and began to speak in a rough tone.   
"Ugh. Why'd I have to be the one to watch? You're driving me insane!" Nash exclaimed. Cam finally felt the hard-on that he had.   
"Because I thought if I made you watch, you'd finally be pushed over the edge." He replied.  
"Oh, I'm over the edge." Nash said as he started to attack the others boys neck, sucking purple hickeys into his skin.  
"Mmmm, Nash." Cam moaned out. Before he knew what he was doing, Cam had dropped down to the floor and was undoing Nash's jeans. Pleased when he learned that he wasn't wearing underwear as his cock popped out of the restraints of the tight material, already dripping with precum.   
Cam slowly leaned in a sucked the head of Nash's cock into his mouth.   
"Fuck!" Nash shouted. He'd been wanting this for months now, but never knew that Cam wanted it also. Cam started bobbing his head up and down, placing his hand around the shaft and giving it a tight squeeze.   
"Fuuuuuck." Nash moaned out. He was so close to coming. Cam quickly pulled off and stood up, spit and precum dripping from his mouth. He quickly wiped it off before he kissed Nash again. Nash forcefully turned Cam around and dropped to his knees. He pulled down Cam's jeans and boxers, admiring the ass he'd been checking out for the last year. He leaned in and kissed each cheek before starting to lick open Cam's tight hole.   
"Ah! N-Nash!" He screamed when the others tongue finally entered his virgin hole. Nash continued to tongue fuck Cam for a few minutes before grabbing the lube he'd been carrying with him. He lubed three of his fingers and worked Cam open more, working in another finger every minute or two. Once he was using three fingers, he figured he was ready. Cam whined as Nash pulled out his fingers. Nash carefully rolled on a condom and lubed up his cock. He slowly entered Cam, moaning louder as he got deeper. Cam was on all fours, practically begging Nash to go faster, deeper, and harder.   
"Ah. Nash! Fuck!" Was the closest thing Cam could make to a sentence.  
"Yeah baby boy. Like that? Like having your ass full of my cock?" So apparently Nash was into dirty talk, Cam could play along with that.   
"Ah, yes Daddy! Such a slut for your cock." Cam managed out between moans.  
"Fuck!" Nash yelled when he heard Cam call him Daddy. He raised his hand over the right cheek of Cam's ass and slapped it. Cam moaned loudly.  
"Like being spanked? Got any kinks for me baby boy?"   
"Don't... Ah! Don't let me- fuck!- come!" Cam shouted out. Nash leaned over to the dresser and grabbed a cock ring, so he'd been hoping Cam was kinky, so what?. Can moaned even louder and the ring slid over the sensitive skin. Nash pulled out and laid down on the bed.  
"Wha?" Cam said, extremely confused.  
"Ride me. I wanna watch you ride my cock." Cam stood up and walked over to where Nash lay on the bed. He hovered his ass over him for a second before he sank down and penetrated himself. Cam's hips started to move back and forth.   
"Oh, you're so fucking beautiful." Nash gritted through his teeth as he watched Cam's face, his mouth opening and turning into an "o" as he finally found his prostate.   
"Oh God! Please let me cum!"   
"A few more minutes baby. I want you to really beg for it." Cam continued riding for a few more minutes before he finally couldn't stand it any more.  
"Nash! Please! I need to come so bad! It hurts!" He exclaimed as tears threatened to spill. Nash pulled Cam off his cock and leaned down towards his cock.   
"I wanna taste you," he said as he slipped the cock ring off. "Come for me baby." Cam immediately screamed out Nash's name and began to spasm as creamy ropes of come shot out of his cock. Nash swallowed as much as he could, pushing himself over the edge.   
"Fuck! Cam!" He moaned as he came. Both fell to the ground exhausted.   
"Thank you for having me watch." Nash said to Cam.  
"So glad I did." Cam replied as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
